


Spring Means Flowers

by KamenRiderAccel



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderAccel/pseuds/KamenRiderAccel
Summary: Donghun takes Jun to the local Flower Festival for a 3rd Anniversary date.





	Spring Means Flowers

Donghun was planning his 3 month anniversary gift. He has been with Junhee for three months. He knew that spring was coming and so was the flower festival in the next town over. The festival started 3 days before their anniversary. So it was a perfect chance for him and Junhee to see the spring time bloom.

The flowers were pretty when they bloomed. Donghun loved the look of them. He also knew Junhee loved flowers as well. So then donghun decided thats what they would do. The two were going to go to the Flower Festival on their anniversary. But he was going to take Junhee out to dinner after.

Every month the two lovers would go out to dinner on the special date. They would leave Yoochan in the hands of Sehyoon and Byeongkwan. Those two meant trouble but what other option did the two have? They couldn't leave Yoochan alone in the dorms.

The five made their way towards the dorms after a long day of practice. Donghun was behind the other four members walking slower then the rest. He didnt notice that he was being watched by Byeongkwan. Little did Donghun know, Byeongkwan slowed down to walk beside him.

"What are you thinking about?" Byeongkwan asked. Donghun jumped at the sudden voice but calmed instantly when he knew it was only Byeongkwan.

"The 3 month anniversary of me and Junhee. The plans I guess are what im thinking of," Donghun answered.

"Are you going to take him to the flower festival?" Byeongkwan asked. Donghun nodded.

"I was thinking about it, actually," Donghun replied with a smile on his face.

"That sounds like a really good plan, Donghun," Byeongkwan told the older man with excitement. "Junhee would love it."

"I hope so," Donghun replied. Silence returned as Byeongkwan ran back to Sehyoon's side. Those two were inseparable and in Donghun's mind, they were hiding something.

Once the group made it to the dorms, they all put down their stuff. Donghun was the first to take a shower. Once he finished then on down the line they went until everybody had a shower. Once all the showers were taken they all went to their repective rooms and got ready for bed. The five had to be ready for practice the next day.

❛ ━━━━━━･❪ ❁ ❫ ･━━━━━━ ❜

The day Donghun was taking Junhee to the festival was today. To say Donghun was nervious was an understatement. He was freaking out because he was so nervious. He had been second guessing this decision for quite some time now. What if Junhee didnt like the blooming flowers? What if he thought it was cheesy?

"Relax, he will love it," Byeongkwan told his best friend.

"But what if.."Donghun trailed off.

"Calm down while you wait for him to get ready. I'm sure he will love the Flower Festival," Byeongkwan reassured.

Currently Donghun, Byeongkwan and a sleeping Sehyoon were in the living room part of their dorm. Sehyoon's head rested in Byeongkwan's lap as the younger stroked his black locks. Donghun was freaking out while Yoochan helped Junhee.

After what seemed like an hour, Junhee and Yoochan came out of Donghun and Junhee's shared bedroom. Donghun looked for his boyfriend instantly. He could have sworn his jaw dropped.

Junhee looked stunning for this outing. The young manwas wearing white dress shirt and a pair of his favorite blue jeans. It was close to what Donghun was wearing. Junhee and Donghun made eye contact with each other and to them, time stopped. The two couldn't tear their gazes from each other.

"Earth to Donghun and Junhee," Yoochan called out to the two after a few moments. Donghun and junhee both averted their gazes.

"Alright Yoochan. No need to tell me twice," Donghun awkwardly laughed. The couple then headed out the door. Donghun was glad the rental car place let him rent one. Or else this date wouldn't go so well.

Once the two were in the car, Donghun began to drive off towards the festival. He tried not to look at Junhee and get distracted. The young man just looked stunning and Donghun couldn't stop staring. He knew Junhee was nervous because he kept figiting and shifting in his seat.

"So where we going?" Junhee asked his lover.

"To the next town over," Donghun told the younger male. Junhee mad a noise of surprise.

"Flower Festival?" Junhee questioned. Donghun only nodded. "That's awesome!"

You think so?" Donghun asked the other male.

"Of course! I always wanted to go to the flower festival with you," Junhee explained.

"I'm glad you like the idea," Donghun replied excitedly. Silence then filled the car for most the ride.

The two arrived twenty minutes after they left. Once Donghun had parked the car, the two exited the vehicle and headed to the entrance to the festival hand in hand. Junhee was smiling and Donghun kept stealing glances at his boyfriend.

"Are you ready to see the flowers?" Donghun asked.

"Yes!" Junhee exclaimed like a little kid. This made Donghun laugh. He loved the moments when Junhee was excited. He always would act cute like this.

"Let's go see the different flowers before it gets dark and the firework show starts," Donghun told the excited male. The two hurried to where the flowers were. It was more like Junhee dragging Donghun and following the signs. Donghun just let himself get dragged off towards all the different flowers that were at this festival.

It took Junhee about fifteen minutes to get them to the beautiful flower gardens that were set up. Each garden had a different type of flower. There were lilies and roses of all colors. A garden even held peonies. The peopnies were pink in color. Spring had finally come and Donghun was happy. Flowers always brought warmth to the oldest of A.C.E.

The two lovers walked down the pathways so they could see all the different beautiful petaled plants that was the meaning for this festival. Donghun himself was amazed by all the flowers.

The area had different colors of different flowers. There were roses and tulips. Those were Donghun's favorite flowers. But that wasnt all that was at this festival. There were also lilies, peonies, and marigolds. The colors varied from reds to blues and yellows to purples. Junhee slowed down to look at them all and Donghun was glad he did.

"Aren't these beautiful?" Junhee asked excitedly.

"They are. Just like you," Donghun andswered but he whispered the last part.

"Now, you are being cheesy," Junhee told the older as pink dusted his cheeks.

"You stilll love me," Donghun joked.

"That I do," Junhee answered jokingly.

After about an hour and a half of looking at flowers, the two when to find a spot for the fireworks show. It was getting dark so it was going to begin before too long. So the two walked to a great spot on a small hill.

People were gathering together to see the firework show. The area was getting crowded quickly as Donghun and Junhee found their place. Donghun wasn't there to see the fireworks but he was there to watch Junhee enjoy them. He knew the younger loved them. And so this anniversary date was perfect. Not long though, the show began.

Junhee's face was lit up in excitement as fireworks went off in the sky. The younger was practically bouncing where he sat on the grass. Donghun smiled at Junhee. This was one date he would never forget.


End file.
